Tutor
by milo-g
Summary: Solo le quedaba un año y medio, nada podía malir sal- [SoulFulHeart][Slowburn][AU][Long-Fic] La rebeldía y la independencia son geniales, hasta que las muy hijas de puta pasan factura.
1. Prólogo

Mi mayor pregunta ahora mismo es, ¿será buena idea publicar un long-fic del cual solo tengo un capítulo terminado? La respuesta les sorprenderá.

¡Gracias por entrar a mi historia! Al final de la misma, habrán muchas notas, así que, si quieren saltearlas, no pasa nada(?).

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran sería un _todos con todos._

Disfruten.

* * *

Lo que más odiaba de las vacaciones de invierno era que, cuando terminaban, tenía que volver a la escuela. No podía esperar a terminar la preparatoria… hacer lo que quisiera, trabajar y tener su propio dinero, estudiar cosas que _sí _le gustaban.

Solo le quedaba un año y medio, nada podía malir sal-

―¿¡Repetir de año!? ―Exclamó horrorizada.

―Si sigue a este ritmo, sí ―el director la había llamado a su oficina apenas había ingresado a su primera clase de la mañana―. Todas sus materias están desaprobadas, y la cantidad de ausencias es descomunal. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no contesten el teléfono en su casa cuando llamamos?

―Ah ―Lyra sonrió un poco avergonzada―, está el número de la casa de mi mamá. Ya no vivo con ella.

El director asintió―, necesito un número de teléfono de referencia y que actualice su información ―Lyra asintió. El director sacó unas hojas del cajón de su escritorio y se las dio a ella―. Volviendo al otro tema; estos son los temas que tiene que estudiar para prepararse para los exámenes de septiembre. La verdad es que, para pasar de año, debería sacar un puntaje perfecto en septiembre y en diciembre, pero, discúlpeme, eso es bastante improbable.

Lyra se hundió en su asiento, herida por la sinceridad del hombre y avergonzada.

Él sonrió apenas, tratando de mostrarse comprensivo―, sé que seguro deben estar pasando _cosas _en su vida ―, ¿lo sabía de verdad?―, por lo que preparamos un programa para ayudarle a aprobar. Tendrá un tutor, un chico de tercero, y sus profesores le darán tareas y proyectos extras.

Ella abrió la boca, pero él la interrumpió―, no está abierto a discusión.

―Quién es mi tutor, entonces ―se cruzó de brazos, altiva.

…

No iba a mentir, iba a dejar plantado a su tutor. Estaba herida y decepcionada y no le gustaba estar así, prefería esconderse y echarle la culpa a alguien más.

Pero no. La culpa era totalmente de ella. Por eso estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca, lista para solucionar este problema.

¿Tal vez no era tan malo…?

―Oh, _no _―casi podía asegurar que lo habían dicho al mismo tiempo.

―¿_Tú _necesitas tutorías? ―Era un chico, de pelo negro y ojos fríos, que conocía, pero no _conocía_.

―Tú eres Red Kasai ―dijo Lyra, lamentándose, pero tratando de que no se notara tanto―, ¿por qué no tienes el apellido de Gold? Creí que-

―No ―la interrumpió―hablaremos de eso. Solo estudiar.

―Pero-

―¿Qué tienes que estudiar? No me dieron ningún programa ―volvió a interrumpir, listo para abocarse por completo a estudiar y nada más.

Lyra sacó las hojas que le había dado el director antes y se las extendió a Red, luego, se sentó a su lado.

―¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es diagnóstico, doc? ―Preguntó Lyra, bromeando.

―Esto- Lyra, tienes que estudiar seis meses en dos ―Red la miró, consternado―. ¿Qué hiciste todos estos meses?

Ella lo miró con malicia―, ¿no era que-?

―Era una expresión ―la interrumpió, sabiendo qué diría―, no me interesa.

Lyra rodó los ojos y suspiró. Podría ser peor-

―Bien, para que llegues, tendremos que hacer… ―Red bajó las hojas para mirarla―, doce temas por día, así que, olvídate de existir.

Uhh…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Tbt, esta historia se originó en uhhhh 2014, cuando era una sweet summer child que no sabía hacer historias. So, si alguien quiere leer la horrorosidad(?) que había hecho, el prólogo original está en mi otra historia, **Nuestros Lazos**, capítulo 19. Háganme mierda plz.

En fin, si les gustó, dejen un review comentando cuál creen que es la materia en la cual le fue peor a Lyra(?), o qué personajes aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo, o... no sé qué más decir.

Recuerden que los reviews ayudan a que continúe la historia, así que, si no me dejan ninguno, nunca voy a continuar jskajskjdsn

Saludos.


	2. Julio

CAPÍTULO DOS- no, bueno, capítulo uno porque el anterior era el prólogo jaja.

¡Gracias por entrar a mi historia! Si me dejan un review, subo la continuación(?) I mean, el siguiente capítulo ya está listo...

ADVERTENCIAS: Principalmente, que se hablan de drogas. Y por drogas, me refiero a marihuana. Por favor, más allá de cómo aparezcan acá, sean cuidadosos con lo que hacen en sus vidas, y yo no me responsabilizo por nada(?)

OLVIDÉ ACLARAR quién es Fire jaja es el prota de FRLG/RFVH, que tiene cabello castaño, que es la contraparte de Leaf, no sé si me explico? Usualmente, todos le dicen Red también, pero tiene cabello castaño, es evidente que es otro personaje. Así que, él es Fire para mí.

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, sería un _todos con todos_.

Disfruten.

* * *

Era intenso. No había pasado más de una semana desde que había vuelto de las vacaciones y ya quería volver. Red era firme e insistente con estudiar, a pesar de que Lyra notaba que él lo sufría tanto o más que ella. Él insistía en que estudiaran todo el tiempo posible, descansos, almuerzo, antes y después de la escuela. Quería sacarse la situación de encima lo antes posible, pero Lyra se lo hacía bastante difícil. No la malinterpreten, por supuesto que quería terminar con eso también, pero Red era _insoportable_. Casi sentía pena por Gold, que tenía que convivir con él.

Era viernes. Ese día su padre estaría en casa, así que podría llegar un _poco _tarde. Y por un poco se refería a entrada la noche.

―¿Podemos terminar por hoy? ―Se quejó Lyra, apoyando la cabeza sobre su libro, mirando a Red. Él estaba escribiendo y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

―Seguimos mañana ―contestó y cerró su cuaderno.

―Estoy ocupada ―mintió.

―Domingo, entonces.

―También ocupada ―sonrió fingiendo decepción―, tendrá que ser el lunes.

Red suspiró. Terminó de guardar sus cosas y se colgó la mochila―, sabes que cuanto más lo pospongas, menos tiempo tendrás para estudiar, ¿no?

No le dio tiempo a contestar y se fue, dejándola sola en la biblioteca. Lyra le restó importancia, es decir, apenas habían comenzado, no es como si se fuera a atrasar tanto.

_Estoy afuera, _decía el mensaje que recibió. Juntó sus cosas y se fue, veloz.

…

Ah, tal vez se había pasado un poco esa tarde-noche. Esperaba que su padre no estuviera despierto, así no veía en qué estado llegaba. Por otro lado, esperaba que hubieran cenado algo bueno, porque tenía tanta hambre-

―¡Papá-! ―eso había sonado raro, se aclaró la garganta y repitió―. Papá. ¿Qué haces despierto?

―¿Lyra…? Ah ―su padre, Elm, la miró contrariado por un segundo, como si no fueran ya más de tres meses que ella vivía con él, pero luego sonrió, ausente, y se dirigió a las escaleras―. Ya estaba por irme a dormir. Buenas noches.

En cuanto él desapareció, Lyra soltó una risita tonta porque _no se dio cuenta que estoy drogada_.

Saqueó un poco el refrigerador, bebió dos vasos de agua y se dirigió a su habitación también. Iba en completo silencio y sin prender ninguna luz, no quería despertar a-

―¿Estás son horas de llegar?

―¡Mierda! ―exclamó Lyra, sujetándose de la pared para no caer―. ¡Me asustaste! ―susurró.

―¿Dónde estabas? Ni siquiera contestabas mis mensajes.

―Estaba estudiando, Crys-

―Estás drogada, no lo puedo creer.

Lyra se quedó un momento, pasmada. ¿Tanto se notaba…?

―No lo estoy, solo estoy cansada.

No quiso dar más explicaciones y pasó directo a su habitación, donde se encerró. Se tiró en su cama, aún vestida, y miró la puerta. La luz del pasillo estaba prendida, lo que significaba que Crystal, su hermana, había ido al baño, lo cual era una desgracia para ella porque tenía _muchas ganas_.

Cerró un rato los ojos, esperando que la otra chica se acostara.

Tal parece que se quedó dormida.

Miró su celular, con terribles ganas de morir, pues eran las siete de la mañana. Se levantó aún con la ropa del día anterior para ir al baño. Salió y miró las otras puertas. La de su padre estaba abierta, lo que significaba que ya se había ido a trabajar; la de Crys estaba cerrada, lo que significa que aún no se había levantado.

Pensó en acostarse y seguir durmiendo, pero ya no tenía sueño, así que…

Alrededor de las ocho, fue a la habitación de Crystal para despertarla. Golpeó la puerta y abrió sin esperar respuesta.

―¡Levántate! ―Exclamó, sin piedad, haciendo saltar a las dos personas en la cama―, hice el desayuno.

―Pudiste haberte cambiado, al menos ―señaló Crys, tapándose el rostro con la manta, y rodando en la cama.

―Aw, ¿no quieres traernos el desayuno a la cama? ―Preguntó el chico junto a Crys, estirándose y luego acurrucándose junto a la chica.

―Agradece que hice de más, porque no contaba contigo ―contestó Lyra, girando hacia la puerta y saliendo―. ¡Apresúrense!

Pasó por su habitación, se quitó el pantalón jean y lo cambió por uno de pijama, más caliente y cómodo. Bajó de vuelta a la cocina, donde sirvió una taza extra de café. No se esperaba que Gold estuviera también, pero no le sorprendía.

Poco después, bajó él, solo.

―Se está cambiando ―explicó y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, delante de su desayuno. Tomó una tostada y la mordió―. ¿Qué tal las tutorías con Red?

Lyra alejó el plato de tostadas de él y suspiró―, es algo…

―¿Aburrido?

―Intenso.

―¿Intenso? ―Gold la miró, contrariado―, qué extraño ―Gold se encogió de hombros―, o, bueno, no sé, no me habla mucho.

Ella frunció el ceño y Crys entró a la cocina.

―¿Estudiarán hoy? ―Preguntó Gold, estirándose para tomar el plato otra vez.

―¿Quién? ―cuestionó Crys, sacando mermelada del refrigerador.

Gold la miró a Lyra sin entender y ella negó.

―¿Con Red? ―contestó él, confundido―, mi primo le está dando tutorías.

―¡La puta madre, Gold! ―Exclamó Lyra.

―¿¡Qué!? ―Él la miró, afligido―, ¡no entiendo tus señas!

―Creo que era _evidente_, cuando hice una seña de negación.

―¿Por qué él te da tutorías? ―la miró con el ceño fruncido y agregó―, ¿y por qué no querías que me enterara?

―_Oh _―murmuró Gold y sonrió arrepentido―, lo siento.

―Lo sientes ―repitió ella, irónica, y giró a Crys―. Tengo algunas clases bajas en la escuela, eso es todo.

Los tres quedaron en silencio, desayunando, hasta que Crystal habló.

―¿Entonces estudiarás con Red hoy? ―Lyra negó―. ¿Por qué no?

―No tengo ganas.

La conversación volvió a quedar ahí. Crys y Gold desayunaban en silencio y Lyra veía su celular. Cuando se calmó un poco el ambiente, la charla se reanudó, pero no con el tema anterior.

…

El lunes por la mañana, cuando despertó para ir a la escuela, pensó en faltar. Luego recordó que si se ausentaba un día más a la escuela, perdería todas sus oportunidades de pasar de año, así que se levantó veloz, directo a la ducha. Cuando salió, vio en su celular un mensaje.

_¿Después de la escuela?_

_Luego te aviso_, contestó, y se vistió.

Cuando bajó, Crys seguía durmiendo, pero su padre estaba en la cocina.

―¿Lyra…? ―la miró, otra vez, como si hubiera olvidado que vivía con ellos, pero Lyra lo ignoró.

―¿Ya te vas a trabajar? ―Preguntó, mientras se servía café del que él había hecho.

―Ah, no, acabo de llegar. Al mediodía me iré, ah- ―giró a mirarla, sonriendo apenas, como si se disculpara―, ¿podrías estar esta tarde con Crys? Creo que recién en la noche volveré.

―Yo- ―el teléfono del hombre comenzó a sonar y él contestó saliendo de la habitación―, uh, claro, papá, total no tenía ningún plan ―murmuró sarcástica. Terminó el café y salió en dirección a la escuela.

En el camino se cruzó con Gold y Red, quienes también recién salían. Gold la saludó animado, pero Red no se giró a mirarla.

―Ah, discúlpalo, no habla a menos que sea cuestión de vida o muerte.

―Bien por mí ―contestó ella, mirando al frente y sin importarle si Red la escuchaba o no.

Él caminaba algunos pasos delante de ellos, fingiendo que no los conocía, mientras que Gold hacía un monólogo –porque Lyra no le respondía–, sobre su fin de semana con Crystal.

―Gold ―lo interrumpió―, no me importa lo que haces con tu novia, mucho menos si es mi _hermana_.

―Ambos sabemos que te da _morbo _eso ―la codeó, bromeando, y ella soltó una carcajada.

―¡Asco! Ya no quiero escucharte, prefiero caminar con Red ―dijo y, para reafirmar su punto, se acercó para caminar a la par del mayor.

Él la miró apenas, con una ceja levantada, pero no dijo nada.

Estaban por llegar a la escuela, cerca de la puerta de entrada, cuando Red giró veloz en dirección contraria.

―Olvidé algo ―murmuró él, y se fue, sin dar más detalles. Gold y Lyra se miraron y ambos se encogieron de hombros.

Cruzando las puertas, Gold se fue con su grupo de amigos ruidosos, mientras que Lyra fue al encuentro con otro chico. Era castaño, de ojos rojizos y de primer año, uno menor que ella.

―Entonces, ―dijo él cuando ella estuvo cerca―, ¿después de la escuela?

―No puedo, tengo otras cosas qué hacer.

―Y… ¿Durante la escuela? ―hizo un gesto con las cejas que hizo reír Lyra.

―Eres ridículo ―bromeó, dándole un empujón suave―, y tampoco puedo. ¿Mañana podríamos hacer algo, tal vez?

Él asintió. La campana de inicio de clases sonó y ambos se despidieron.

…

En cuanto sonó la campana de fin de clases, Lyra se levantó veloz, lista para irse a casa. Hubo una pequeña voz en su cabeza que le susurraba que _debía _estudiar con Red, aunque no quisiera. Por otro lado, esa era la pequeña voz que nunca escuchaba, y esa no fue la excepción.

La biblioteca –donde Red la esperaba–, estaba de camino hacia la salida. Era inevitable pasar por ahí para salir. Iba con cuidado, por las dudas de que él estuviera esperándola afuera de la sala, pero no, no estaba ahí. Se asomó por una ventana en la puerta y lo vio, sentado en una mesa, haciendo su propia tarea.

No podía mentir, le daba un poco de cargo de conciencia no ir, pero también, Crystal la estaba esperando en casa. Si ponía a ambos en una balanza, él perdía por mucho.

Por eso pasó de largo mirando al frente, dispuesta a llegar lo más rápido posible a casa.

Excepto que en la puerta estaba Fire, el chico de la mañana.

―¿Lista? ―Parecía que había estado esperándola.

Ella frunció el ceño, confundida―, ¿para qué?

―No sé, hacer algo, cualquier cosa ―él se encogió de hombros, desinteresado.

―Te dije en la mañana que no puedo, tengo otras cosas que hacer…

―Vamos, solo un rato ―le dio un pequeño empujón―, ¿qué diferencia hacen veinte minutos?

La diferencia era que, con Fire, _nunca _eran veinte minutos.

Llegó a su casa alrededor de las nueve de la noche, algo olvidada de qué tenía que hacer, pero que recordó de inmediato cuando vio a su padre.

―A-ah, se me hizo un poco tarde en la escuela, estaba estudiando… ―comenzó a excusarse ella cuando entró.

Su padre sonrió apenas sin mirarla, restándole importancia a la situación―, no te preocupes, cariño, no contábamos contigo.

Crystal la miró, esperando su reacción, pero cuando ninguna, más allá del alivio, llegó, supo _qué _había estado haciendo, pero guardó silencio.

Los tres se sentaron a cenar, sin charlar casi, por lo que en menos de quince minutos, habían terminado. Elm se levantó primero, ya que debía volver al trabajo primera hora en la mañana. Ambas chicas quedaron solas. Lyra se caía del sueño, sus ojos se sentían pesados y su mente estaba en cualquier lugar excepto la cocina.

―¿Por qué no fuiste a estudiar? ―cuestionó Crystal, limpiando la mesa donde habían comido.

―Claro que fui a estudiar ―mintió la otra, en un tono un poco defensivo, mientras se remangaba la camiseta para lavar los platos. Crystal suspiró y Lyra exclamó―, ¡de verdad! ¿Por qué no me-?

―Es _inútil_ mentirme a mí, y lo sabes, Lyra.

Crystal terminó lo que hacía y se fue a dormir. Lyra no la miró, se concentró en terminar de lavar para irse también. Después de tantas cosas, ya había olvidado lo observadora que era Crys, mucho más con ella.

…

Su siguiente sesión de estudio era de historia, que no era la materia que más le gustaba, pero prefería muchísimo sobre matemática. Red la estaba ayudando con un ensayo que le habían pedido para dicha materia.

Él estaba en silencio, leyendo un libro de clase y remarcando lo importante. Hacía una hora que estaban así, y Lyra ya estaba bastante aburrida.

―¿Por qué vives con Gold y no con tus padres? ―Preguntó ella, soltando su lapicera y mirándolo, curiosa.

―Sabías que no llegaremos a ningún lado así, ¿verdad? ―Dijo sin quitar los ojos del texto.

―Oh, claro, es una realidad que me carcome por dentro cada noche ―se acercó apenas a él y susurró―, _mentira_.

Él la ignoró y siguió con lo suyo. Ella frunció el ceño y no dejó de mirarlo fijamente.

―Sigue con tu ensayo.

―No. Cuéntame porqué.

―Porque son mis tíos y, tal parece, es algo normal vivir con ellos. Sigue.

Ella frunció el ceño―, eso no es a lo que-

―Ya respondí ―Red la miró, serio―. Así que, antes de hacer otra pregunta personal, que seguro no responderé, termina con ese ensayo, _mínimo_.

Lyra sospesó la propuesta, y respondió―, eso sí es un buen incentivo, pero, ¿qué tal sí-?

―No me interesa.

Iba a discutir, o al menos quejarse porque él seguía interrumpiéndola mientras hablaba, pero el golpe seco de la puerta de la biblioteca la sorprendió. Giró a ver quién había entrado tan descuidadamente, pero no había nadie. Se encogió de hombros, reanudando su tarea, aunque no llegó muy lejos, ya que había recibido un mensaje. Miró a Red, luego el mensaje, luego a Red otra vez y se encontró con su mirada.

―¿Tienes que irte? ―Preguntó sin interés, volviendo sus ojos a sus hojas.

―Ah, yo… ―respondió el mensaje y guardó su celular―, no, todavía no.

_Estoy afuera._

_¿Vienes?_

Continuó con su ensayo, más motivada que antes, deseosa de sacarle alguna nueva información a Red. Diez minutos después, terminó y se lo extendió al chico.

―Entonces, ¿dónde están tus padres? ―preguntó, directa.

Red leía veloz la hoja con el ceño fruncido―, esto es terrible ―murmuró y levantó su mirada―, es como si te esforzaras para hacer las cosas mal.

―¡Oye! Hice mi mejor esfuerzo ―cuestionó, ofendida.

―Si _esto _es tu mejor esfuerzo, lamento decirte que no llegarás a ningún lado.

―¿Por qué eras tan _maldito _conmigo?

―¿Maldito? ―Red soltó una risa seca e irónica―, soy _realista _contigo, algo que te falta, ¿sabes? _Re-a-li-dad_ ―repitió, lento.

―Oh, ¿y se supone que tú me vas a enseñar? Tú, que estás aislado de tu familia, dentro de tu propia burbuja de miseria.

―Sí, porque tal parece que, aun así, tengo los pies más cerca de la tierra que tú.

―¡Por favor! ¿Quién te mintió, tu _mami_?

Red cerró de golpe su libro, sorprendiendo a Lyra. Guardó sus cosas rápidamente y se levantó.

―Terminamos ―dijo, alejándose de ella y sin mirarla.

―¡Ay, ¿estás terminando conmigo?! ―Exclamó, burlona.

―¡Terminamos las tutorías, _tonta_! ―Devolvió Red, girando apenas sobre su hombro.

Salió de la biblioteca dando un portazo. Lyra seguía sentada en su lugar, ignorando las miradas chismosas y de reproche de las pocas personas dentro de la biblioteca. Miró su ensayo y lo releyó. Lo rompió en pedazos, recogió sus cosas y lo tiró en el basurero de camino a la puerta.

De verdad era una mierda.

…

Cuando salió de la escuela, Fire no estaba esperándola.

Seguía enojada, con Red, con ella, con el mundo, y no quería volver a casa aún. Fue al parque, cerca de la escuela.

Había una parte allí, un pequeño claro entre los escasos árboles, detrás de las pistas de patinetas. Era un lugar común entre todos los adolescentes –y adultos– de la zona que fumaban _hierba_. Y ella no era la excepción.

Se sentó contra un árbol, algo escondida. Lo armó y se acomodó para empezar a fumar.

Ella no estaba equivocada, Red era el que tenía un problema.

Su ensayo había sido una mierda, ¿y qué? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? No era problema de él si a ella le iba mal.

Estaba _tan_ harta, tan enojada con todos, solo quería…

Dormir. La verdad, eso sonaba bastante agradable. Dormir durante varios días, tal vez meses. No tener que escuchar a su madre, a su padre, ni a Crys, ni a Red.

No tenía ganas de seguir existiendo, estaba cansada.

Esfumarse del mundo, ascender a ser una entidad, más allá de sus ataduras físicas y mentales, y solo _flotar._

Aunque… si vamos al caso, estar drogada era casi lo mismo.

…

Cuando llegó a casa, ya era de noche. No era la gran cosa, estaban en invierno y anochecía más temprano.

Gold y Crystal estaban en la cocina, preparando la cena. Su padre no estaba a la vista.

―Así que, volviste ―dijo Crys cuando Lyra entró a la cocina. Estaba de espaldas a ella, pero giró para seguir hablando, con el ceño fruncido―. ¿Otra vez estás-? Arceus, Gold, _habla _con ella.

Crystal salió de la cocina, hastiada, pasando de largo de Lyra. Ella tenía cara de _qué hice ahora_, a pesar de que lo sabía muy bien. Gold estaba apoyado en la mesa, de brazos cruzados, con exactamente la misma cara que Lyra.

―Bien, jovencita-

―Soy _mayor _que tú.

―¡Por siete horas! ―exclamó él. Luego, se compuso y se acercó a la mesa―, siéntate.

Lyra rodó los ojos, pero le hizo caso.

―Entonces ―dijo Gold, tratando de ser serio, pero sin saber qué decir―, peleaste con Red.

―Ughhh ―exclamó Lyra, golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa―, ni me lo recuerdes.

―Y luego fuiste a drogarte.

―Tal parece.

―Malo ―él estaba cruzado de brazos y negaba con la cabeza―, muy malo, Lyra.

―¡No me jodas! ―Exclamó, con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo―, tú haces lo mismo.

Gold se puso a la defensiva―, duh, no, yo solo lo hago en fines de semana.

―Es lo mismo.

―_No lo es_, Lyra, te estás descontrolando-

Ella bufó―, no me digas, me estás tirando esta mierda porque discutí con tu _primito_.

―No digas estupideces, te lo digo porque lo veo, porque Crys lo ve. Estás haciendo las cosas mal.

―¿Y _quiénes _se supone que son ustedes como para decirme _cómo _hacer las cosas, huh?

―Soy tu _hermana _―dijo Crys, en un tono bajo, desde el umbral de la cocina―, y él es tu mejor amigo. No hay nadie más calificado que nosotros para decirte esta mierda.

Lyra se levantó de la mesa, enojada, y caminó a paso pesado hacia la salida de la cocina.

Crystal suspiró, cansada―, ¿a dónde vas ahora?

―¡A mi puta habitación! ―exclamó ella, subiendo los escalones con furia.

Crys volvió a suspirar. Gold se acercó a ella por atrás, abrazándola por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

―¿Por qué-? ¿_Qué le pasa_? ―cuestionó ella, apoyándose en él y meciéndose apenas.

―¿Tal vez está estresada?

―¿Por Red? ¿Por la escuela? ―ella cerró los ojos―, a veces, me cuesta tanto entenderla. Siento que hay, como, una brecha entre nosotras, ¿entiendes? No sé porqué es tan difícil llevarnos bien.

Gold se encogió de hombros―, los últimos años fueron intensos.

Crys se separó y se acercó a la cocina, destapó una olla y revolvió los fideos dentro.

―¿Podrías hablar con ella? Pero bien, esta vez. Y ya casi está la cena.

…

Golpeó la puerta dos veces antes de ser interrumpido por el grito de Lyra. _¡Vete a la mierda!_, precisamente. Como respuesta, abrió la puerta.

―Qué valeroso de tu parte asumir que me ahuyentarías con eso ―dijo Gold, entrando y cerrando la puerta. Ella estaba acostada en su cama, de espaldas a él―. Vamos, ¿qué sucede? ―preguntó con voz suave, sentándose en la cama.

Lyra guardó silencio, ignorándolo.

―Es decir, creo que tengo una vaga idea de qué te pasa ―ella bufó, y él levantó una ceja, sonriendo―, pero _ya hablamos de esto_, Lyra, no puedo dejar a Crys para estar contigo. Es decir, eres _irresistible_: puedes pasar dos días sin dormir, bebes como una campeona , tus eructos son magistrales-

Lyra lo interrumpió con una carcajada.

―La puta madre, ni estar enojada me dejan ―murmuró sin mirarlo.

―Es lo que hay, _darling_ ―se levantó y caminó a la puerta―, y la cena ya está lista.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y Lyra giró en la cama. Se quedó un momento acostada, con los ojos cerrados.

¿Por qué actuaba así?

¿Por qué era tan irracional y caprichosa?

¿Por qué peleaba con _Crystal, _de todas las personas?

Esto ya no era culpa de su madre, ni de Red, ni del universo.

¿Lo adivinas?

_Es culpa mía._

Se tomó otro momento para calmar el nudo en su garganta por la culpa. Luego, se levantó y fue al baño, donde se lavó la cara.

Cuando entró en la cocina, Gold y Crys estaban sentados en la mesa, cenando. Había un lugar vacío con un plato humeante para ella.

―Lo siento ―sonrió tímida, mirando a su hermana.

―Eso espero ―contestó ella, sin mirarla.

―¡Crystal! ―reprendió Gold, luego miró a Lyra―, ¿quieres oír algo interesante? Es sobre Red.

―¿Qué hay con él? ―preguntó, sentándose. Probó bocado de los fideos e hizo exclamaciones exageradas de placer―. ¡Por Arceus, qué _delicia_! Gold, esto fue hecho por la mano divina de un ángel, ¿verdad?

Gold soltó una carcajada y Crys sonrió apenas, demostrando que ya no estaba _tan_ enojada.

―Volviendo a Red ―dijo él―, ¿les conté porqué se mudó con nosotros?

―¿Por qué su familia no lo quería? ―murmuró Lyra, aún resentida.

―Cerca ―contestó Gold―, porque su madre murió.

Lyra y Crystal quedaron en silencio un segundo, esperando que Gold revelara que estaba bromeando. Cuando no pasó, ambas lo miraron, horrorizadas.

―¡Eso es horrible! ―Exclamó Crys.

―Mierda… ―murmuró Lyra. Ambos la miraron―, puede ser que haya dicho algo sobre su madre mientras, uh, discutíamos.

―_Oh_.

―Te pasas, Lyra ―reprendió Crys.

―No es su culpa ―defendió Gold―, quiero decir, _sí_, te pasas, Lyra, pero cómo ibas a saber que su madre había muerto. Yo me enteré la semana pasada.

―¿Red no te lo dijo?

―¡No! ―Exclamó Gold―, _nunca _me habla, es _súper _difícil convivir con alguien que te ignora todo el tiempo, y solo te habla lo mínimo e indispensable ―, ambas chicas se miraron, sonriendo apenas―. ¿Qué?

―Gold ―dijo Crys, acariciando su mano―, a veces se nota tanto que eres hijo único.

…

Era lunes y estaba lista para dejar de evitar a Red. Lo que no previó fue que él _también la evitaba_. Es decir, Gold decía que no, pero ella sabía que sí. Desde su pelea, Red salía más temprano de su casa hacia la escuela, así que, ningún día lo había cruzado en el camino de ida. Dentro de la escuela tampoco lo había visto y en la biblioteca, menos aún.

Cabe decir que antes ni se había dado cuenta de la ausencia del chico, dado que ella ni quería verlo. Pero ese día era distinto. Lyra sabía que, si no se disculpaba hoy, jamás tendría oportunidad de hacerlo.

En realidad, era una exageración, porque ese día no había una sola razón especial para hacerlo, pero ya que.

Por supuesto que no lo encontró en todo el día, ¿por qué sería distinto hoy de los otros días?

―¿Conoces a Red Kasai? ¿Lo has visto?

Ah, porque tenía _ayuda._

―¿Por qué diablos lo vería _yo_? ―Cuestionó Fire, contrariado e irritado por la pregunta de Lyra.

―Tú conoces a todos, por alguna razón.

―Buen punto ―murmuró él, cerrando los ojos para pensar y luego mirándola, interrogativo―, ¿es el perdedor con el que vas a la biblioteca?

―¡Sí!

―No lo he visto ―ella se desinfló, decepcionada. Fire se cruzó de brazos―, ¿qué hay con él, en todo caso? ¿Es tu _novio?_

―¿Qué? ¡No, asco! ―Exclamó ella―, es solo que me da tutorías.

―Ah ―murmuró, aburrido, mirando su celular―, ¿y cómo se supone que lo _perdiste_?

―No lo perdí, está enojado conmigo ―Fire la miró, curioso, y ella suspiró―, resulta que es algo _sensible _cuando hablas de su madre.

Él soltó una carcajada, descolocando a Lyra un poco.

―Qué _tonta_ eres a veces, Lyra.

―¡Oye!

―Suena como, uh, alguien que se enoja fácil.

Lyra asintió―, y por las cosas más mínimas, como la tarea de matemática, quiero decir, ¿creo que es evidente que _no sé _contar?

Era curioso cómo, en la persona menos esperada, Lyra había encontrado alguien que la escuchaba y entendía en sus quejas. Fire era alguien muy agradable, que la comprendía en muchos sentidos que ni Gold ni Crys lograban hacerlo. Él era _especial_.

Y por un momento, dudó, y casi creyó que él le solo le decía lo que quería escuchar respecto a Red: que era malo, que la maltrataba, que ella estaba bien y él mal.

―Suena como un _imbécil_ ese Red, no vale la pena que te arregles con él. Seguro que es el tipo de persona que te va abandonar cuando menos lo esperes.

Pero Lyra tampoco era _tan_ tonta, y podía ver que en las palabras de Fire había un trasfondo que no le estaba agradando tanto, a pesar de que no lo llegaba a comprender.

―No sé si Red sea tan así, además, la pelea fue más mi culpa que suya.

Fire frunció apenas el ceño, pero se encogió de hombros―, como sea, haz lo que quieras.

―Entonces, ¿lo viste en algún lado?

―Está en la biblioteca.

…

Bueno, Lyra sí era bastante tonta a veces, porque nunca se le ocurrió revisar _toda _la biblioteca. Lo único que había hecho hasta el momento era asomarse y mirar la mesa que solían usar ellos.

Entró despacio, nerviosa y un poco tímida. A la izquierda de la puerta, fuera del alcance de la ventana, había otra mesa, donde Red estudiaba. Llevaba audífonos puestos y estaba concentrado en sus hojas.

Ella suspiró y caminó hasta pararse a su lado. Él la ignoraba como un campeón, incluso había subido el volumen de la música.

―Quiero disculparme ―dijo ella, algo irritada por la inaccesibilidad de él, sacándole un audífono―, ¿podrías escucharme? ¿Por favor?

Él puso los ojos en blanco, se sacó el otro audífono y apagó la música. Luego, giró a ella.

―Lo siento.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, hasta que Red frunció el ceño.

―¿Eso es todo?

―Ya sabes cómo soy: _mediocre_.

―Oh, has mejorado, al menos aceptas un poco de realidad.

―¿No eres bueno lidiando con otras personas, verdad? ―Él abrió la boca, pero ella siguió―, lamento haber dicho eso de tu mamá, pero en mi _defensa_, no tenía la menor idea.

―¿Gold te dijo? ―Ella asintió y Red suspiró―. Está bien, acepto tus disculpas.

―¿Podemos seguir con las tutorías?

―Si no harás nada y solo me harás perder el tiempo, _no. _Tienes que comprometerte a esforzarte.

―Solo si tú te comprometes a ser menos malo.

―Me parece justo.

Era _algo_, era un avance. Red estaba igual que siempre, pero parecía que ese día estaba dispuesto a no mandar a la mierda a nadie. Lyra estaba sorprendida, ya que creyó que eso no era posible. Pero era un avance. Estaba confiada en que, algún día, lograría equilibrar la balanza de días de mierda de Red y hacer la otra mitad días normales.

O, tal vez no, pero el ver que la había perdonado tan fácil, la ponía positiva.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

No recuerdo si tengo algo para decir...

En fin, tengan en cuenta que los personajes tienen 16 (Gold y Lyra), 17 (Red) y 18 (Crys). Y Fire tiene 15. En fin. EN FIN.

Si a alguien le interesa, pueden seguirme en instagram ([arroba]milo_gomi) donde subo algunas cositas que escribo, fragmentos, y mis comentarios sobre esta historia atroz(?)

Recuerden, si me dejan comentarios, subo más rápido la continuación(?)

Saludos.


	3. Agosto

PRIMERA ACTUALIZACIÓN DEL AÑO!1!1!1

Gracias a quienes depositaron su fe, sé que los estoy decepcionando(?

ACLARACIONES: Como dije en el prólogo, **la historia no está terminada**, tipo, hay terrible hueco en una parte de la historia jaja, y hace un mes que estoy haciendo mis mayores esfuerzos para terminar el borrador lo más rápido posible, para poder dedicarme a los capítulos. ¿A qué viene todo esto? Que las actualizaciones van a ser **lejanas entre sí** o **muy cortas**, véase, este capítulo.

Este capítulo es la primera parte del cap uhhh 2? (El prólogo no lo cuento como capítulo). Capaz, en unas dos semanas, subiré otra parte. Capaz, podría hasta subir el capítulo entero, si es que termino con lo otro.

En fin.

Seguramente luego lo edite esto, but oh well.

OTRA ACLARACIÓN: **hay ooc **y van a haber **ocs**, pero como personajes menores. Excepto uno. jaja. Volviendo al OoC, las actitudes de los personajes es por algo, cosas que se explicarán luego, bla bla bla.

No sé qué más tengo que decir.

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, sería un _todos con todos._

Disfruten.

* * *

ACLARACIONES2: Seguro estarán confundidos de que sea el mismo cap que antes bla bla bla. Está editado y hay una parte más que agregué. La edición del borrador me está tomando más de lo que creí porque estoy un poco bloqueada y porque empecé a trabajar full-time, así que, estoy a nada de la morisión.

Gracias por la paciencia y todavía no pierdan la esperanza en mí, algún día voy a subir un capítulo completo(?)

* * *

ACLARACIONES3: CAPÍTULO COMPLETO! DISFRUTEN.

* * *

**Primer actor, Lyra, Gold y Crys.****_  
_**

Agosto era su mes preferido y el que más odiaba. Para Gold no, a él le encantaba por completo, pero luego volveremos a eso.

Odiaba agosto porque era _larguísimo _y comenzaba el invierno. Para lo único que le gustaba el frío era para envolverse en cuatro mantas, beber chocolate caliente y mirar la televisión todo el día, pero como no podía hacer eso, lo odiaba. Toda su vida había sido muy susceptible al frío, y a sus dieciséis –casi diecisiete– años, nada había cambiado.

Y eso llevaba a otro tema, en agosto era su cumpleaños. Por eso le encantaba ese mes.

Y eso llevaba a otro tema más, también era cumpleaños de Gold. Por alguna razón celestial, había acabado viviendo uno al lado del otro.

Cuando tenían tres años, la familia de Lyra se había mudado a esa casa. Ella no lo recordaba, mucho menos Gold, pero Crys un poco; Gold y su mamá había ido a darles la bienvenida, Lyra y Crystal estaban en la puerta, detrás de su madre. Él se había acercado, siempre amigable, y les había preguntado su nombre. Crystal, de apenas cinco años, había retrocedido, tímida, mientras que Lyra, más osada, le había contestado a Gold y, encima, le había preguntado el suyo.

Pero no era eso lo que iba a decir, no, en algún momento, cuando todos esos bebés ganaron un poco más de conciencia sobre el entorno y otras cosas, cayeron en la cuenta de que Lyra y Gold habían nacido el mismo día y, corriendo con la novedad hacia sus madres que ya lo sabían, habían preguntado quién había nacido antes. Lyra había ganado por unas largas siete horas, habiendo nacido el treinta de agosto a las doce con veintitrés minutos, mientras que Gold había nacido el treinta de agosto a las siete y cincuenta y ocho. Por supuesto que nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de recordárselo, a pesar de que hacía algunos años que Gold se la devolvía haciéndole bromas por los doce centímetros más de altura que él tenía.

Volviendo al principio, Lyra odiaba agosto porque era frío y largo, pero le encantaba porque su cumpleaños era en ese mes, pero lo odiaba porque era justo al final del mismo. Qué complicado.

…

**Segundo acto, Lyra, Red y Fire.**

Si había algo que Lyra tenía que confesar, es que la escuela no era _tan _aburrida. Claro que cuando te ausentas la mitad del año, sueles olvidar eso. Había clases que eran bastante interesantes, y gracias a las tutorías de Red, entendía muchísimo más. El único problema era que odiaba estudiar. Es decir, leer y releer, aprender fechas de memoria y cosas así.

Lo peor de todo debía ser que Red la hacía estudiar todo eso, fechas, lugares, hechos exactos; todas cosas que estaba segura que nunca en su vida iba a utilizar, pero ya qué.

Era viernes, el primero de agosto y ella contaba los días hasta su cumpleaños, pero eso no era importante todavía, sino que era viernes, y ahora era _libre_. Ah, hasta el lunes, pero algo es algo.

Estaba guardando sus cosas, pensando en qué era lo primero que podría hacer en ese primer día de tres de libertad, pero Red la sacó de sus pensamientos.

―¿Lista?

Lo miró, curiosa, pensando en qué se olvidó de darle, pero cuando el silencio fue demasiado largo, él se aclaró la garganta, también confundido, y siguió hablando―, para ir a casa, digo.

Y su confusión era aún mayor, ¿Red? _¿Esperándola para volver juntos?_

―… Vas a asesinarme, ¿verdad? ―preguntó, mitad seria, mitad atónita, a lo que él frunció el ceño profundamente.

―Olvida lo que dije, chau.

Comenzó a caminar veloz, dejándola atrás. La escuchó juntar sus cosas, veloz, pero no la esperó. Salió de la biblioteca y se dirigía a la salida trasera, la más cercana. Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, por el simple hecho de molestar a Lyra, pero esa sonrisa se borró en un instante, en el momento justo en que sus ojos hicieron contacto visual. Se sintió empalidecer apenas, los latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos y sus manos sudando.

Pero no se detuvo, miró al frente y siguió de largo, rezando porque Fire no dijera nada, rezando porque, _por alguna razón_, no lo hubiera visto o reconocido, o lo que fuera, aunque sabía más que bien que eso era imposible.

Y Fire se quedó con las palabras en la boca, tantas cosas que había pensado en decir o hacer, pero que en el momento justo, nunca salieron. Quería correr a casa y olvidar todo, pero Lyra salió corriendo de la escuela, riendo, _siguiendo a Red_. Y eso fue demasiado.

…

**Interludio I, Gold y Crystal.**

―¿Qué te gustaría de regalo de cumpleaños?

―Cualquier cosa que venga con tu amor, será apreciado, amor mío. O una Nintendo.

―No vas a recibir nada.

…

**Interludio II, Lyra y Gold.**

―¿Qué quieres de regalo? ―Gold sonrió y abrió la boca, pero Lyra lo interrumpió―, no te voy a comprar una puta Nintendo, Gold, no seas ridículo.

―Auch ―se puso una mano teatral en el pecho, pero luego volvió a la normalidad―. ¿Qué te gustaría a ti? Aparte de pasar de año, claro.

―¿Sabes qué? No te voy regalar un carajo.

…

**Tercer acto, sorpresa.**

A los ojos de Red, Lyra parecía una persona muy errática. No entendía sus actitudes y todavía no se sacaba de encima la primera impresión que ella le había dado, aunque ambas cosas seguro eran porque no le prestaba tanta atención. Le daba la impresión que era muy parecida a Gold, y eso le sacaba un poco las ganas de relacionarse con ella, porque con un Gold le bastaba.

Es decir- no tenía nada de malo que Gold fuera como era, el problema era su hiperactividad, le recordaba mucho a-

Diablos, ¿ya era septiembre? Ah, no, seguían en agosto.

―Red ―levantó la mirada de su plato de comida―, ¿estás bien?

Su tía lo miraba preocupada, como si fuera inusual que no dijera palabra durante la cena.

―Claro ―murmuró, y fingió interés―, ¿de qué hablaban?

Ella sonrió―, estábamos pensando en hacerles una fiesta a Gold y a Lyra.

Red asintió, sin entender muy bien porqué la fiesta, pero sin cuestionar.

―¿Sorpresa? Creo que será difícil.

Red, su tía y su tío giraron a la puerta de la cocina, donde Gold estaba parado.

―Será sorpresa para Lyra, entonces ―dijo su padre, volviendo a comer.

―Ah, agradezco el gesto, y sé que ella también, pero pasaremos de la fiesta ―Gold se acercó a Red, mirando lo que había en su plato, y giró a su mamá―, ¿quedó algo de cenar?

―Sí, trae un plato ―contestó ella, y siguió―, ¿y por qué no la fiesta? Creo que es un buen momento para festejar.

Red seguía sin decir palabra mientras comía, alternando su mirada entre los presentes y tratando de descifrar la razón del festejo.

―Es… Am, mejor no, mamá, ah… ―Y Red, siendo observador como era, se dio cuenta de la mirada disimulada de Gold y que ese era un tema que no quería hablar delante suyo.

―Buen provecho ―murmuró entonces, dejó su plato en el fregadero y antes de subir a su habitación, dijo―, buenas noches.

No le molestaba que quisieran hablar en privado, era comprensible. Era alguien de afuera, después de todo. Pero, si se hubiera quedado un momento más, o si se hubiera fijado más en las reacciones de ellos que en sus propios pensamientos, también hubiera notado que _él era el único _que pensaba así.

―Oye ―un rato después, Gold entró en la habitación, para dormir también―, es un tema de Lyra lo de antes, por eso no creo que sea mi lugar hablar de eso.

―Okay.

―Es que- es algo que viene de hace rato, como que todos damos por sentado que es un tema común, pero…

―Okay.

―De verdad, _de verdad_, no eres tú, es que _el tema_-

―Gold ―Red giró hacia él, tratando de sonreír para que viera que todo estaba bien―, no tienes que explicarte, ¿sí?

Él lo miró, aún inseguro y queriendo seguir con el tema, a pesar de que no hubiera nada que pudiera agregar.

―Es que creí que te habías ofendido.

―No me ofendí.

―O que había herido tus sentimientos.

Red suspiró―, no heriste mis sentimientos, no me ofendiste, no me hiciste, literal, nada al evadir el tema conversación porque, francamente, no me interesa.

Si bien Gold era pesado con su insistencia, eso demostraba que le importaban los sentimientos de Red. Y eso, esas actitudes que salían naturales de él, le hacía pensar que Gold no lo había desarrollado de la noche a la mañana. Era raro- _sorpresivo_, porque significaba que eso siempre había estado presente en su primo y que él, siendo observador como era, _no lo había notado_. ¿Era posible que Gold lo disimulara a tal punto, que Red había ignorado esa característica? No, no lo era.

―Bien, creí que te habrías ofendido porque no quería hablar delante de ti.

No le había prestado nada de atención, y eso estaba mal.

―Por cierto, ¿qué me vas a regalar? ―se estaba sacando la camiseta mientras hablaba.

―¿Regalar?

Gold se giró veloz, con el ceño fruncido. Red lo miró también, desde la cama de arriba de las dobles que usaban, confundido.

―¡Es mi cumpleaños!

―Ah, eso explica mucho.

…

**Cuarto acto, Lyra, Red y Fire (reprise).**

Después de volver juntos ese día, nunca más lo habían hecho. _Nunca más_ es una palabra muy fuerte, porque solo habían pasado tres semanas. Luego de estudiar, quince minutos antes de la hora en que ella usualmente terminaba las tutorías, Fire le mandaba un mensaje, diciendo que la esperaba afuera.

Los primeros días no le dio importancia, porque solían pasar tiempo juntos después de la escuela bastante seguido. Pero como que después de _diez _días seguidos de pasar tiempo con Fire, se dio cuenta que _algo _pasaba, y su principal pista era el inusual interés que él tenía en Red. Al principio, hacía preguntas casuales, cómo le había ido, qué había hecho, y de alguna forma terminaban hablando de Red.

Con el paso de los días, la pregunta dejó de ser _cómo te fue_, para pasar a _qué hiciste con Red_, y si bien le pareció lógico, porque era a la salida de sus tutorías, cuando se lo preguntó el sábado, le llamó la atención.

Pero como _buena tonta _que era, Lyra no confirmó sus sospechas hasta que cierto día, una semana antes de su cumpleaños, cuando ambos estaban en el patio detrás de la biblioteca de la escuela, fumando luego de clases y antes de las tutorías, ella juntó todas sus pistas previas, para confrontarlo.

―Algo está pasando ―dijo de golpe, asustándolo apenas, porque llevaban más de quince minutos en silencio―, pero no sé qué, PERO algo está pasando.

―¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ―murmuró, desinteresado, mirando su celular.

―Algo te está pasando a _ti, _Fire.

―¿Ah, sí? Cuéntame más ―devolvió, sarcástico.

―Y te contaré más, mi bizarro amigo, mis teorías son- ―su celular vibró y lo sacó.

Luego de un rato, Fire la miró, pero Lyra seguía absorta en su celular.

―¿Entonces? ―Ella lo miró, sin entender―, ibas a decir algo. ¿Creo?

―No… no sé… Ah, ya me dio sueño. ¿Me puedo ir a casa? ―Era una pregunta retórica, porque, _por favor_, ¿pedir permiso para irse? Ja, ni en la escuela lo hace.

―¿Quieres irte? ―Fire la miró decepcionado, con- _con ojitos de cachorro_, hijo de puta.

¡Qué falta de respeto! Usar la culpa en una persona con mal juicio.

―Bueno, supongo que me puedo quedar un rato más ―creyó que él le sacaría tema de conversación, al menos, pero volvió a mirar su celular―, ¿qué mierda haces?

―Instagram ―murmuró.

Ella guardó su celular y se quedó mirándolo, tratando de recordar qué iba a decir antes. Fire era más chico que ella, por un año, y usualmente lo olvidaba porque ambos tenían la misma edad mental. Lo había conocido a principio de año; cuando ella había comenzado a saltarse las clases, él siempre estaba en ese mismo lugar, la salida trasera de la biblioteca. Era un lugar común entre todos lo que se saltaban las clases, solo que no tan común a _principio de año_.

Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿por qué ella se estaba llevando todas las materias y él no?

―Mierda ―murmuró Lyra, como si hubiera sido iluminada―. Primero, ya recordé qué iba a decir; segundo, uh, lo voy a decir.

―Ajá ―dijo, desinteresado.

―Ya sé cuál es tu _obsesión _con Red ―Fire la miró, una mirada que no supo descifrar en su estupor de intoxicación, pero que demostraba que iba por el camino correcto―, estás fallando todas tus clases, y quieres que te dé tutorías también.

―No sé si reír, o… ―bufó.

―Es verdad, no tiene sentido… A menos QUÉ- ―Lyra sonrió, una sonrisa que, a los ojos de Fire, no podía significar nada bueno―, estés enamorado de _él_.

―¿No dijiste que querías irte? Creo que es hora…

―¡Es decir! Si es la segunda, no te juzgo en lo más mínimo, viva la _gaydad _o como sea ―siguió hablando, por encima de él, y giró a mirarlo―, y puede ser que esté muy drogada, pero sé lo que digo.

―Por favor, Lyra, no tienes la más mínima idea de qué estás hablando.

―Perdón, Fire, pero creo que reconozco el amor cuando lo veo.

Él soltó una carcajada seca―, reconocer el amor, _por supuesto_, porque veo que eres una persona _tan experimentada _en eso.

―Uy, sí, soy experta en el tema, por eso sé que estás enamorado de Red.

Lyra rio, porque estaba bromeando, pero Fire frunció el ceño, porque se estaba _enojando_.

―No estoy enamorado de-

―Harían una pareja muy rara, ¿sabes?

―Cierra la boca-

―Pero creo que podrían llevarse bien, digo ―y si Lyra hubiera girado a mirar a Fire, se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba llegando _muy lejos_―, ambos tienen este tipo de personalidad rara-

―¡Basta! ―exclamó, asustándola―, ¡no soy gay! ¡Odio a ese hijo de puta! ¡Y cierra la puta boca, de una vez!

El silencio que quedó fue pesado e incómodo, el pie justo para irse cada uno a su casa.

―Eso es _exactamente _lo que una persona de clóset diría.

Fire gruñó frustrado y Lyra rompió en carcajadas. Él se paró y se acercó a donde ella estaba, la sujetó por los hombros y estrelló su boca en la de ella, parando las risas de golpe. Luego metió la lengua en su boca y ella lo empujó con fuerza.

―¿¡Qué mierda haces!?

―¿¡Eso te pareció gay!? ―gritó él también.

―¡No fue divertido, te _pasaste, _Fire!

―¡Tú también te pasaste antes! ¿Qué se sienten que se burlen de ti, huh?

―¡No es lo mismo! ―su voz se quebró en la última sílaba, y si bien creyó que eso sería una venganza suficiente para lo mal que ella lo había hecho sentir, cuando vio su casa asqueada, herida y al borde del llanto, Fire se dio cuenta que no fue lo mismo, que esto había sido _mucho _peor―. ¡Vete a la mierda!

Se separó de él y quiso irse corriendo, pero luego volvió por su mochila.

―Lyra, vamos, estaba jugando ―trató de reír, en desesperación, y quiso tomar su mano, pero ella la alejó.

―¡No me toques!

Trató de correr con la escasa coordinación que tenía, pero cuando pasaba por la puerta de la biblioteca, se chocó con alguien.

―¿Lyra? ―_Por _supuesto que tenía que ser Red la persona con la que se chocara―, creí que me esperarías en la biblio- ¿estás bien?

―¡Lyra! ―Red reconoció la voz de Fire de inmediato, se tensó y su preocupación cambió por ansiedad.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Por qué lloras-?

―¡Basta! ¡Estoy harta de ustedes!

―Wow- bien, _cálmate-_

―¡Cierra la puta boca!

Rodeó a Red y corrió hasta dar vuelta en la esquina, para perderlos de vista. Él se quedó en su lugar, repasando en su cabeza si Fire y Lyra se conocían, pero no le encontraba ningún sentido a la situación. ¿Sería por su culpa todo eso? ¿Fire hostigándola a ella porque vio que estudiaban juntos? Red quería pensar que era una tontería eso, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, ya no estaba tan seguro de qué tan bien lo conocía a él.

…

Quiso entrar a casa golpeando y pateando todo, quería desquitar con algo sus sentimientos, pero eso llamaría la atención de Crys, y para nada tenía ganas de hablar. Entonces, entró en silencio, tratando de parecer serena en caso de que alguien la viera, pero la casa estaba vacía. Corrió las escaleras hasta su habitación y se tiró de cara a la cama, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa excepto el beso.

Por un tiempo, Lyra creyó que Fire le gustaba. Y había pensado en qué se sentiría besarlo o tocarlo, en salir con él a otro lugar que no fuera el patio de la escuela, en plan de coquetear y eso. Pensó que sería agradable. Pensó que le gustaba, es decir, cuando piensas en hacer esas cosas con una persona es porque te gusta, ¿verdad? Pero, también, ¿cómo podría saber si le gustaba, si nunca antes le había gustado alguien?

Eran cosas que no entendía y le daba curiosidad.

Ese beso había sido repugnante.

Lo odiaba.

Pero cuando despertó, dos horas después, seguía pensando en todo eso. No podía dejar de pensar en Fire y, ahora se daba cuenta, su estómago no cosquilleaba con el pensamiento de su sonrisa o sus bromas; se quedaba en un estado de indiferencia total. Pensar en el beso la incomodaba, la hacía sentirse tonta por haber pensado en eso antes y evitaba que tragara la saliva que tenía en la boca por recordar que la lengua de él había estado ahí.

Se levantó y se lavó los dientes. Luego se mojó la cara y, cuando se miró en el espejo, pensó al fin, _ese fue mi primer beso_.

…

Al día siguiente, toda la mañana se pasó rápido, en principio, porque no quería tener la tutoría con Red. Le había hablado mal, algo que en esa ocasión, él no merecía.

Entró a la biblioteca y él se sacó los audífonos cuando la vio.

―Creí que no vendrías ―ella se encogió de hombros y él hizo una pausa mientras Lyra se sentaba y sacaba sus cosas―. ¿Podrías decirme qué pasó ayer?

―No quiero hablar de eso ―murmuró.

―Entiendo, pero solo quería saber si- ah, ¿si está todo bien? ―Esa no era la pregunta que quería hacer, pero se debatía entre querer saber qué había pasado y respetar la privacidad de ella.

―No. No está todo bien.

―¿Qué pas-?

―_Red_ ―interrumpió―, no quiero hablar de eso, solo- solo estudiemos. Por favor.

Más que aclarar sus dudas, esto lo confundía más. Él asintió―, claro, lo siento.

―Yo también ―murmuró.

…

**Acto final, cumpleaños.**

El viernes, treinta de agosto, llegó. Y Lyra descubrió, con diecisiete años, que era un día como cualquier otro. Se dio cuenta que la emoción e ilusión del día era imaginación de ella, porque era un día como cualquier otro. Se preguntó porqué lo había esperado con tanta ansia, si total, todo era igual-

―¡Feliz cumpleaños! ―Crystal abrió la puerta de su habitación de par en par, y se tiró encima suyo, abrazándola―, ¡adivina cuál es tu regalo!

―Dime que no era el rodillazo que me diste… ―murmuró con voz ronca, acariciándose el muslo y riendo apenas.

―A parte de eso ―rodó al costado de ella, y buscó en su bolsillo trasero, sacando una tarjeta―, ¡sorpresa!

―Me estás jodiendo…

―¡Iremos de compras! ―Lyra soltó una carcajada y la abrazó.

―No puedo creer que le robaste la tarjeta de crédito a papá, este es el mejor regalo de mi vida ―respondió, claramente exagerando.

Crystal se levantó después de un rato, diciendo que se vistiera para ir a desayunar con Gold. Mientras Lyra buscaba algo cómodo y abrigado en su ropero, pensó en que, tal vez, la emoción e ilusión del día no era por la fecha, sino por las personas.

Eran las siete y media cuando bajó, lista para salir. En la cocina, esperándola, estaban Crys, Gold y Red.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños, gemela! ―Exclamó Gold, abrazándola fuerte y levantándola unos centímetros.

―¿Qué dijimos de usar esa palabra infame? ―reprendió Crys.

―Feliz cumpleaños, idiota ―devolvió Lyra.

Los tres rieron, y solo cuando Gold la soltó, Red dio un paso al frente, le puso una mano a cada uno en el hombro y dijo―, feliz cumpleaños.

Todos quedaron en silencio, hasta que rompieron en carcajadas.

―¡Fue el "feliz cumpleaños" más incómodo de mi vida!

Las mejillas de Red se colorearon apenas, por la vergüenza, pero rio también.

―¡Vamos, abrázala también! ―Exclamó Gold.

―Y levántala también ―dijo Crys, riendo.

Red y Lyra se miraron a los ojos, incómodos por la situación pero ella sonrió.

―No te atrevas a hacerlo.

―Por Arceus, gracias ―murmuró.

Estaban a punto de irse, Crys había subido a buscar un abrigo más y los demás esperaban en la cocina. Elm entró en la cocina veloz, casi sin notar a los presentes.

―¡Buenos días, señor Elm! ―Exclamó Gold, alegre como siempre.

―Ah- chicos, buenos días ―dijo y giró a Lyra―, cariño, ¿has visto mi billetera?

Lyra tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y por un segundo se quedó, esperando que su _padre _le dijera feliz cumpleaños.

Pero cuando ese segundo se alargó demasiado, y él hizo un gesto de urgencia, ella negó.

―Ni idea, papá.

Escuchó a Crys que bajaba las escaleras, se puso la campera y salió.

―Oye ―Red la siguió, pero ella no giró―, ¿puedo poner mi mano en tu cabeza?

―¿… qué?

―Es, uh, un gesto de ¿confort?

―Suena raro, es como, ¿escuchas lo que sale de tu boca, o...?

―Si siempre hiciera caso a mi razón, no estaría aquí, pero como estoy…

Ella suspiró. Él dio un paso hacia ella y Lyra se encogió de hombros sin alejarse.

―Esto es raro.

―Es mi regalo de cumpleaños, disfrútalo.

―¿Le diste lo mismo a Gold?

―No le di nada, me pidió una nintendo o nada, así que…

―¿A ti también? Ugh, este idiota.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, Gold y Crys reían y caminaban rápido.

―Papá está buscando su billetera, vámonos antes de que me pregunte.

―¿Le quitaste su billetera? ―preguntó Red, trotando apenas con los demás.

―Solo la tarjeta de crédito.

Gold soltó una carcajada―, esa es mi novia.

―Eres una mala influencia en mi hermana.

Al llegar a la esquina, reanudaron la caminata. El lugar al que iban era un restaurante cerca de la escuela, _Dinner_ se llamaba. Siempre tan original.

Había sido una pequeña tradición que habían tenido desde pequeñas, es decir, cuando la _situación _ se lo permitía, el ir a desayunar ahí por sus cumpleaños todos en familia. Sus padres ya no las acompañaban, pero eso no significara que no estuvieran en _familia._

El Dinner no era tan amplio, era en forma alargada, tenía una sola fila de mesas que bordeaban las ventanas del frente, una barra con asientos y la cocina del otro lado. Lyra recordaba la primera vez que había ido ahí, con Crys y su madre, antes de una consulta del médico. Ella tenía ocho, y el lugar le había parecido maravilloso por los colores pasteles de los asientos y las fotografías de famosos que decoraban las paredes. Ahora se daba cuenta, todo el lugar estaba ambientado en los ochenta, algo cliché si le preguntaban, pero la comida valía la pena.

El celular de Lyra comenzó a vibrar al mismo tiempo que a Crys le dio un escalofrío.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Gold, haciéndole círculos en la espalda para darle calor.

―Ustedes vayan, ya comenzaron las llamadas de cumpleaños ―Lyra sonrió.

―¿Quieres que me quede? Puede ser para los dos ―bromeó Gold.

―Ja, ja. No ―contestó sarcástica.

Los tres entraron y cuando la puerta se cerró, ella contestó.

―Hola…

―_¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño!_

_―_Gracias ―rio apenas, incómoda.

―_Espero que pases un día maravilloso- ¡Ah! Espero que estén comiendo en el restaurante._

Lyra sonrió con nostalgia―, ¡por supuesto que sí! No sería un cumpleaños si no estuviera aquí. Vine con Crys y Gold, ah, y con el primo de él. Está viviendo aquí también.

―_¿Ah, sí? No tenía idea que tuviera un primo. Dile feliz cumpleaños, también._

_―_Claro; creo que tampoco él lo sabía.

Ambas rieron apenas y se hizo un pequeño silencio. Lyra se cambió el teléfono de oreja y se apoyó en una ventana.

―Así que… ¿sigues de viaje?

―_Más o menos, estoy por volver. En uno o dos días, estaré por allí._

Se hizo otra pequeña pausa. Lyra abrió la boca para hablar, pero la mujer se adelantó.

―_Lamento la pelea que tuvimos. _

_―_Ah, mamá-

_―Yo soy la adulta, y no actúe como tal. Lamento mucho la pelea. Este viaje me ha ayudado pensar en muchas cosas, y vi los errores que cometí. Lo siento, cariño._

Lyra sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y sonrió.

―Yo también lo siento mucho, y te extraño.

―_Cariño, yo también te extraño. A ambas._

―Avísame cuando vuelvas, ¿sí?

_―Por supuesto. Ya debo irme, pero- no quiero ponerte en una posición incómoda, pero- ¿podrías decirle a Crys que también la extraño?_

―Claro. Adiós.

―_Adiós._

Se secó los ojos, respiró profundo y puso su mejor sonrisa.

―¿¡Tanto ibas a tardar!? ―Exclamó Gold, soltando la tostada que estaba a punto de devorar―, ¿con quién diablos hablabas?

Lyra lo pensó un segundo, en si decirlo o no, pero al final, ¿qué importaba?

―Con mi mamá.

―Mierda ―murmuró Gold.

―Por metido, te pasa ―regañó Lyra, pero siguió―. Te desea feliz cumpleaños y Crys, dice que te extraña- ¿ya pidieron por mí?

Había algo, pensó Red, que él no sabía de toda la situación. Porqué la madre de ellas era un tema escabroso. Pero no le pareció oportuno preguntar.

―Crystal pidió por ti ―dijo, en cambio.

―Uy, qué fino, _Crystal_ ―se burló Gold y Red se pasó una mano por la cara―, dile _Crys, _como todos.

―Oye, me agrada que use mi nombre como para variar.

―_Crystal _está pasado de moda, _Crys _es lo de hoy ―se burló Lyra también.

―Diablos, son insoportables juntos ―dijo Red.

―¿Viste? Al fin alguien que me entiende ―Crys rio por su comentario y Gold y Lyra fingieron ofenderse.

―Discúlpame, pero somos tus personas favoritas, y tú, perdedor ―Lyra lo miró, sentado frente a ella―, nos volveremos tus personas favoritas _también._

―Es verdad ―Gold se acercó más a Red y le pasó una mano sobre los hombros―, ¿creíste que te invité porque vivimos juntos? Por supuesto que no. Es para que te unas al grupo.

―Al gruuupooo ―repitió Lyra en eco.

―Ugh, ya estuvo, me están dando vergüenza ajena ―Crys se puso una mano en la cara, avergonzada.

Lyra y Gold rompieron en risas que Crys trató de apaciguar, mientras reía también. Red se quedó un momento mirando a esos tres de perdedores, sorprendido, porque lo querían en su "grupo". Sonrió apenas, justo cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Lyra.

―¿Entonces? ―dijo ella.

―Les respondería, pero no quiero arruinar su cumpleaños ―bromeó Red.

Comiendo su desayuno favorito, con sus personas favoritas, Lyra estaba segura de que la magia del cumpleaños estaba en las personas.

…

Cuando salieron del restaurante, casi a punto de llegar tarde, Lyra pensó en desviarse un momento para fumar un poco.

Pero entonces recordó que Fire podría estar ahí y recordó el beso y su cara cambió drásticamente.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Crys.

Lyra iba a responder, pero cuando la miró, se preocupó más por su hermana que por ella.

―Ah- yo debería preguntar eso, estás bastante pálida.

―Tengo frío, nada más.

―¿Estás segura? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Crys negó y Gold se acercó. Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

―No se preocupes, corazones, yo la acompaño a casa, así no llegas tarde.

―Ah, gracias. Los veo luego, entonces.

Gold y Crys giraron en dirección contraria y comenzaron a caminar. Lyra los siguió con la mirada, algo preocupada todavía.

―Se hace tarde ―murmuró Red.

Lyra desechó la idea de ir a fumar y trató de eliminar el recuerdo del beso también. Luego, corrió hasta alcanzar a Red.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Si me dejan reviews, me pondré recordatorio para subir dentro de semanas la conti sin falta(?)

Saludos.

* * *

Gracias por leer todas las versiones del cap (si es que lo hicieron lol). No sé cuándo vendrá el siguiente capítulo, pero los REVIEWS son un incentivo _maravilloso_.

DATAZO: No lo dice en el cap, pero Elm, el padre de las chicas, se llama Crystof. Su tarjeta de crédito dice algo como Cryst Elm, porque por alguna razón, lo abreviaron así. Entonces, la identificación de Crystal dice Crystal Elm. Por eso puede su tarjeta sin problemas(?)

No recuerdo si tengo otra cosa para aclarar lol.

Saludos.


End file.
